The Impartial Magus
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: A perspective in which a person is a powerful magus no one can ever defeat. Rivals and enemies are piling up, seeking a way to take down an undefeatable being.


_'Here we go again'_

 _I thought to myself as I was in an arena. It's space was a circle-like dome covered with the galaxy above us. Stars were shining brightly, adding more light in the darkness that was enveloping the whole world. Crowds are roaring from their seats like we can hear specifically what they are trying to tell us. Though, their shouts go unheard as I focus my attention to the people in front of me. My nonchalant face observing the battlefield. My eyes are scanning carefully the opponents, thinking of another spell to use._

 _'Looks like my foes right now are using these "impractical" weapons again' I sighed to myself. I don't recall any mages using such weapons like swords, shields, scythes, nor daggers in a confrontation._

 _"You dare call yourself mages?" I mocked them as I unclench my fists from producing grudges of magic from within._

 _"Mages? Hah! Weaklings like you ain't got no right for mocking barbarians and assassins like that!" A man with a fine body with scratches on his face retorted back. When you call someone a mage in their so called tradition, they are referred to as a coward or a wimp. Thinking that a person shouldn't rely on their "spells" in order to defeat or fight a raigid, a.k.a. a specimen. If you are a worthy opponent, show them you are, by showing bloodshed. In short, it was an insult to people like them. I don't despise mages, their kind has some kind of a bad history with them. It was never my concern anyways. I return my focus on them as I notice that he lifted his hand up in the air and particles of magic can be seen. A Brown highlighting was surrounding his entire body as his weapon appeared in thin air, a battle axe to be exact._

 _"Actually. I too, am not a mage, you pesky barbarian." I boasted as lightning crackled upon my fringe, a cocky smile reaching up my lips._

 _"Neither of us care now do we?" He grinned with excitement. He raised his battle axe and pointed it at me._

 _"CHARGE MY FELLOW MEN!" The barbarian and his company ran up to me. Battle axes flew towards me, Shurikens whistling upon the air as the assassins threw them, and swords readying from impact. Other weapons were following behind. Even when my eagle-like hood is covering my face, I can sense 10 men in all different directions. I smirked before everything went in slow motion._

 _I slowly lift my right hand up and flicked my fingers. Everybody in the battlefield froze for a moment. A crackling sound can be heard. The Enemies has their eyes widen as they can't move their own body. Even the assassins, which some of them are a high leveled one, whom can teleport in a flash, were stuck where they were. I slowly raised up my head, flashing them a deadly smile. Eyes full of bloodlust._

 _The enemies grunted, trying to move, even a little._

 _"W-what the fuck is happening?!" The leader, which is the barbarian from before, exclaimed._

 _" Be thankful I didn't touch your ability to speak and breathe, right?" I informed them as electricity danced between my fingers._

 _"W-what do you mean?! W-what have you done to us?!"_

 _I heave a sigh before remembering that they know nothing about the likes of me and the magic I am using. "Alright, Alright. Since I pity you wimps, I'll tell you" I levitated from my place awhile ago and sat in the air._

 _"First things first, I am not a mage"_

 _"You already told us before you fucking brat- argh!" The barbarian screamed and was cut off as I twist my hand in anger. Electricity crackled more furiously._

 _"Brat? What was that again?" I twist his arm more, using my power._

 _The barbarian stayed silent as precipitation covered his whole scarred face, grunting from the pain, knowing the consequences of saying things._

 _"I thought so" I cleared my throat before continuing._

 _"Let's make things short shall we? I used electricity. End of story. Now say bye bye" I rapped before hearing them say, "Wait!" I flicked my fingers once more before draining the nervous system out of their bodies._

 _A deafening thud rang upon my ears. I landed on the ground and turned around, walking towards the exit of the arena. Before the gate was closed, the crowd's cheer can be heard. I chuckled. Another wave of victory hit me. The gate was slowly closing as everything went black._

* * *

 ** _Just a very short one-shot here. Consider this as, a sorry gift for being hiatus. Sad to say I am not going back to my multi-chapter stories, but I think I will post some of my one-shots here and there. Got nothing much to say, lol. This was inspired by the anime and manga series called Toaru Kagaku no railgun. If you're wondering why I used this type of power, well, I got intrigued with it and decided to use it as an "intro power". And yes, that is not her only power. Still hoping for a s3 of TMNI, hello to the fans out there~ I heard that there can be a s3 but it might take time. That's it for me, see you around. - Dash24zappshift_  
**

* * *

From a distance, a person with a white mask watched the battle silently from the rooftop. Itself was isolated, nobody ever noticed the deadly aura emitting from it. Its red bridge coat flowing stiffly in the cold wind. It giggled softly as it commented harsh words towards its rival.

"You're boastful as always, senpai"

The person under the white mask tipped its dark black top hat and disappeared in a blink of an eye. A red looking flame trailed behind, as the person was no longer there.

 _Someday, I will defeat you. Nico-chan._


End file.
